


How Tony Stark Saved the World

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony is facing off against Loki during the god's invasion.  Instead of making a joke about Loki's performance issues, Tony has a better idea.





	How Tony Stark Saved the World

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo square: "kneeling"
> 
> Thanks to GinRyuu for the beta!

“I have an army,” Loki said.

Tony grinned. “We have a Hulk.”

They were facing off in Tony’s penthouse, a battle between Avengers and aliens destroying the city down below. Tony was trying to get a read on what Loki’s true motivations were. Why bring the army here, instead of to someplace like the North Pole where it would take longer to notice the invasion? Something wasn’t adding up here.

Loki came at him with his pointy stick and touched it to Tony’s chest. It clinked against the arc reactor, and Loki frowned. “This usually works.”

Tony fought down the urge to make a joke about performance issues. “What do you really want here, Rock of Ages?”

“To see humanity kneel before me,” Loki said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tony snorted. “If you weren’t trying to enslave us, I’d get on my knees for you.” Shit. He was flirting with the Big Bad. Not good. It was reflex, really -- even though he was a villain with a shitty plan, he was still smoking hot.

Strangely, Loki’s eyes flickered from blue to green for a second. Tony almost missed it. “Would you really, mortal? Would you pleasure me if I promised to save your pitiful realm?”

“I’ve been told my mouth can be very convincing.” Tony really needed to shut up now.

“Prove it, then,” Loki said haughtily. “Show me what your world is worth to you.”

Wait, Loki was taking him seriously? What the fuck? Loki was probably just going to use him and then kill him. But Tony was still stalling, waiting for his suit to be ready, and a sated man was more likely to have slower reaction time. Plus, if he was blowing the guy, Loki couldn’t go out and kill more people.

“Why not?” Tony slowly sank to his knees. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this. Unfortunately, Little Tony didn’t care that Loki was a bad guy. Little Tony was really into this.

“Oh, you look good down there, mortal.” Loki was undoing his pants with one hand, still holding the glow stick with the other.

Tony’s mouth filled with saliva when he saw the size of the equipment Loki was packing. He swallowed. This might hurt a little. But hey, it was worth it to keep the guy distracted.

Loki gripped Tony’s hair tightly and guided his mouth to the godly erection. Tony parted his lips, determined to make this a world-saving blowjob. He did every trick he knew, swirling his tongue while cupping Loki’s balls and teasing the spot just behind them. Loki cried out and started fucking his face, shoving that massive dick down Tony’s throat. And yeah, it hurt, and he was having trouble breathing, but he kept going, massaging the underside with his tongue as Loki thrust into him again and again.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long before Loki came with a shout. Tony looked up, and the guy’s eyes were rolling back into his head. He collapsed, luckily letting go of Tony’s hair as he did.

Tony gasped for air. The villain was unconscious. Tony mentally patted himself on the back. “JARVIS, my suit ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Bring it. Now.”

But as Tony waited, Loki opened his eyes and groaned. His eyes were a startling green. “Stark? What is--” The guy looked horrified. “The invasion. Quickly! We must stop it!”

Loki fastened his pants and vanished as the suit came in and took its place on the gantry. Tony got in it as fast as the equipment would allow, which wasn’t fast enough and he cursed himself for making it so slow. He took to the air, and--

Was Loki shutting off his portal?

He was, and then he leapt onto the back of a flying scooter and stabbed the alien riding it in the back. Holy shit. He flew up to help Loki, and the two of them killed off all the flying dudes.

A giant worm-thing came at them. Loki threw up a hand. There was a green light and then the leviathan just vanished.

“Where did it go?”

Loki grinned fiercely. “Back to its maker.” He vanished, and Tony saw him reappear on the ground near Thor.

Tony zoomed down just as Thor was about to attack his adopted brother. “Thor! Wait! He’s on our side now!”

Thor didn’t buy it, and he was growling.

“Come _on_, Thor. Haven’t you ever heard of mind control?” Loki threw a dagger over Thor’s shoulder, piercing the alien behind him in the head. “I am not your enemy. Not now.”

Thor looked wary, but the brothers began fighting the alien invaders together. Tony wished he could watch. They moved so well together it looked choreographed. But there were more bad guys, and Tony needed to kill them.

Tony fought his way to the rest of the team. “Loki switched sides. Says he was mind-controlled. Dunno if he’s lying, but he’s killing his own army. Lots of them.”

“What the fuck,” Hawkeye said.

“He and Thor are fighting together. There’s not many of these assholes left. Let’s get ‘em.”

It didn’t take too much longer before the aliens were all dead or otherwise not moving. Loki and Thor approached.

Loki spoke first. “You have my sincerest apologies, Avengers. I did not invade your world by choice.”

Everyone looked doubtful except for Tony, who had seen Loki’s reaction when he woke up.

“I believe him,” Tony said. “Loki’s eyes were blue, before. Look at them now.”

Thor peered at his brother. “My brother’s eyes have always been green.”

“They weren’t,” Widow commented. “Did you hit him in the head?” She asked Tony.

“Something like that,” Tony agreed. He hoped Loki didn’t give Tony away. The team would be disgusted. There was a reason Tony didn’t usually get along with heroes. His morals were a little more gray.

“We will go back to Asgard,” Thor pronounced. “I’m sure Father will--”

“He is _not_ my father,” Loki hissed. Straightening up, Loki composed himself. “I would prefer to stay here and help fix the damage I have done.”

“Sounds good to me, Slim,” Tony grinned. “You can crash in the tower while you help.” _Preferably in my bed_, he didn’t say, although it was a near thing.

Loki gave him a brief but wicked grin. Oh yeah. They were both on the same page.

“Tony, you can’t be serious.” Steve Fucking Rogers was looking at him disapprovingly.

“Oh, but I am. Don’t worry. I’ll keep a very close eye on him.” Tony gave Steve a cheery smile. Fuck his fucking daddy issues. “I’d say it’s been fun working with you, but I’d be lying. Have a nice day!”

Tony started to walk away, but Loki put a hand on his shoulder. In a flash of green they were both in the penthouse living room again.

“That’s handy,” Tony said. “Will you let me study you? See how it works?”

Loki looked surprised. “You wish to learn about magic?”

“Thor says it’s just advanced science.”

“Thor is wrong. As he often is.”

“Huh. I want to learn about it anyway. What all can you do, besides the teleporting and the clones?”

As Loki started to explain magic, Tony grinned. He had the feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
